The Best You've Ever Had
by CSI-330
Summary: Sara and Catherine, a night together. Please see Author's Note at start of story. Feedback makes me smile. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO PART OF CSI AND MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS... PLEASE DON'T SUE.


_A/N: Sometimes when I'm totally blocked, I try to write through it. This is the result of one of those writing sessions. I never feel as good about these, because I tend to believe that you should write when you have a story to tell and not force it. This is me breaking my own rule, but thought I'd put it out there and see what people thought... so please, please send me some comments. Thanks, love CSI-330._

Sara quietly opened Catherine's front door. She had gone home to shower and change after a long, boring day in court. Clad in sweats and a tank, she headed to the living room, tossing her overnight bag on a chair. On the couch, Catherine lay tangled in a blanket, a book lying open and facedown on her stomach. Sara felt a surge of emotion watching Catherine's even breathing. From the open book and the loose hair framing her face, Sara guessed that she didn't intend to fall asleep. Sighing, Sara perched on the coffee table across from the sleeping figure.

"Hey sleepy."

Catherine muttered something unintelligible with half-lidded eyes.

Sara smiled and leaned in and kissed Catherine on the forehead and the tip of the nose. Smiling, with her lips just in front of Catherine's she laughed, "How is it that you are still so sexy all sleepy and confused?"

"Did Lindsey call?" Catherine asked.

"She's at a dance, right?"

"Ugh, yes. Waiting for her to call me for a drive. Fell asleep. Worried," the blonde muttered stormily. Sara laughed.

"Hold on, I'll get you some water."

When Sara returned from the kitchen, Catherine had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and was sitting upright, stretching. Sara handed her the glass and Catherine drank. When Catherine had settled comfortably, she found Sara still staring intently at her.

"What?" she asked.

Wordlessly, Sara took the glass from Catherine and placed it on the coffee table. She moved closer to Catherine so the two were directly beside each other and leaned in. She slowly brought her face to Catherine's, staring at her mouth. Catherine's eyes closed as Sara brushed her lips against hers. Lightly, teasingly, Sara continued to brush her lips against Catherine's. The proximity made her dizzy, the scent, the sound of her breathing. Gently, she began to press their lips together. Bringing her hands to either side of Catherine's face, she tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. As Sara's tongue snaked into Catherine's mouth, she reached back and pulled the elastic from her hair, burying her hands in the soft blonde tresses. Catherine gave a small gasp as Sara lazily explored her mouth, varying pressure, angle and contact. Biting Catherine's lips gently, she gave one final, intense kiss before pulling back. Catherine's eyes were still closed and her head still in Sara's hands.

"Wow," she whispered.

"I love you," Sara said, "I've missed you these past couple of weeks."

"You almost made it worth it just then."

"Almost."

Grinning, Sara pulled Catherine back onto the couch until she was laying on top of her.

"So, Lindsey's at a dance?" Sara ventured.

Catherine made a strangled sound.

Sara laughed, "She'll be fine, Cat. School function… you're picking her up, Jamie's mom dropped them off… she's O.K."

"I still don't have to like it."

Sara stroked her back soothingly, tracing circular patterns. Catherine yawned.

"I remember when she was a baby. I remember how she'd fall asleep in my arms and I could feel her heartbeat… and I just felt so much, Sara. She completely changed how I saw the world… I wanted to be strong for her, not just for myself."

"And you are," Sara whispered, "She's lucky to have a mom like you. And I'm so lucky you're in my life."

"It's weird to have this now. The human contact… I love it."

"And I love you," Sara answered.

Sara stared at the ceiling and brought her hands to Catherine's side, slowly running them up from hipbones to the side of breasts. Catherine shivered.

"Cat, it's eleven. Where's the phone?"

"Coffee table. Pass it over?"

Ten minutes later, Lindsey called. Sara laughed as Catherine bolted out the door to pick her up; keys, purse and jacket had already been strategically placed by the door.

When Catherine got back with Lindsey, Lindsey gave Sara a quick hug and then headed right to bed. Sara looked to Catherine to explain the teen's quiet excitement.

"First kiss," Catherine whispered, moving past Sara to the bedroom.

Sara grinned, but quickly suppressed it and tried to play cool like Catherine, settling back down on the couch as Catherine went to check on her daughter.

When Catherine came back downstairs, Sara was laying on the couch.

"How did it go?" Sara asked.

"Alright. She's kind of tired for talking. They kissed while they were slow dancing. She said his neck was sweaty," Catherine smiled.

"That's cute. Is she happy?"

"I dunno… we're going to talk tomorrow. I just got the bare bones of the story tonight. She asked me a couple of questions… it's not a relationship thing or anything as far as I know. Just a kiss."

"And how are you?" Sara asked tentatively.

"I don't want to be all, 'my baby's growing up' but… I need some chocolate," she sighed and headed to the kitchen, returning to the couch with a slab of cake.

Sara moved just in time to stop Catherine from sitting on her. She sat up, drawing her knees to her chest and watching her girlfriend sulking and munching a mouthful of cake. Watching the beautiful blonde fume was funny but, not wanting to risk an argument, Sara quickly racked her brain for a distraction. An idea began to form in Sara's mind.

"Can I have some?" Sara asked.

"Of course, babe," Catherine sighed, offering her fork with a bite of cake.

Eyes bright, Sara got up and leaned in slowly, never breaking eye contact as she ran her tongue over her lips before taking the cake into her mouth and pulling back. She moved agonizingly slowly, and Catherine's jaw dropped.

Sara fell back, grinning cheekily, icing smudged on her lips.

"You're getting flirty. I like it," Catherine purred.

"Why do you have this look like you're about to turn the tables?"

"Because I always do," Catherine said with a glint in her eye.

Leaning forward, Catherine ran her tongue over Sara's lips, tasting the chocolate icing. Sara groaned and arched for a kiss, but Catherine pulled away, avoiding her advances before leaning back in to suck the icing off her bottom lip.

Sara groaned quietly. "Fuck," she breathed.

"Catherine, please. I want you now. Can we go to your bedroom?"

"Like you have to ask. I'm yours."

Once in Catherine's bedroom, Sara quickly snagged the kiss she's been craving and climbed into the center of the bed. Catherine entered a minute later, closing the door.

"Lindsey's asleep. Totally gone, exhausted," she reported, "And I love seeing you in my bed."

"I love being here. And I love that you've relaxed a little. Come here, Cath," Catherine obliged, sitting next to Sara and stroking her forearm.

"What was your first kiss like?" Sara asked.

"Hmmm… Let's see… Andy from down the street, grade eight dance… I dunno, Sar. Pretty typical. Neither of us knew what we were doing… not really much of a story there. Why?"

"You've been kissed a lot, haven't you?"

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean, Sara?"

"No!" Sara said hurriedly, "No, baby… not like that. Look… ahh, I've screwed this up."

"Why don't you start again?" Catherine suggested, still sounding pissed.

"I meant to say something romantic… that you are so beautiful and you make me feel amazing. I want you to feel that way when you're with me. I want to learn your body, what makes you tick, what makes you moan. I want to be the best you've ever had," Sara finished, looking away.

"Sara, look at me. Please. Let me see your eyes," Catherine pleaded.

Sara looked up, blushing.

"You're already the best I've ever had, you do make me feel amazing. And I know how much it means that you opened up to me like this… you're so special," Catherine wrapped her in a huge hug as she finished, stroking the wavy brown hair.

"But you should probably get to it… I have a lot of body to cover."

Sara grinned and slid Catherine's sweatpants off, leaving her in a tank top and her underwear before laying her down. Sara gently pushed on her right side and Catherine rolled over onto her stomach. Sara straddled the top of her thighs and lightly ran her fingertips over the expanse of Catherine's back, tracing the curve of her body down over her ass. Squeezing her ass lightly, Sara smirked as Catherine giggled. Leaning forward, Sara brought her hands back to Catherine's shoulders, kneading the tension from her muscles. Feeling Catherine's muscles relax, Sara eased back and allowed her hands to make light circles on her back, feeling the texture of her skin.

"You have freckles," she said into Catherine's ear, "Right on your shoulders. The tops. They're from the sun."

Moving, Sara began to kiss the back of Catherine's neck, breathing deeply, taking her in. Gently licking the nape of Catherine's neck, Sara's hips began to involuntarily rock against Catherine's ass.

"You see what you do to me? I have no control," She said against Catherine' back. Catherine could only shudder.

Sara allowed her lips to follow the path her fingers had traced down the center of Catherine's back, her hands now wandering around her sides, squeezing her tightly.

Sara kissed the back of each thigh before sitting up again. She ran her fingers underneath the curve of Catherine's bottom, gently stroking the inside of her thighs from behind. Catherine began to grind into the bed, seeking more contact as Sara's fingers came closer to her center.

Sara gently pressed on Catherine's leg, signalling that she should roll over. Once on her back, Sara pulled her into a sitting position to slide the tank top over her head. Catherine was left in dark green briefs and a matching bra. Laying back down with Sara over her, Catherine looked Sara in the eye and bit her lip, knowing it would set her off. Sara kissed her lips urgently before moving to her neck, kissing slowly along before dipping to suck her neck. Catherine breathed an, "Oh god" at the sudden change in activity, and Sara smiled before returning to her initial path. Reaching Catherine's ear, she gently bit the lobe before sucking it, breathing right next to Catherine's ear. Catherine writhed, turning her head to give Sara complete access, and pressing herself into Sara. With this new freedom, Sara kissed lightly back down until she was at Catherine's collarbone. She dipped her tongue to the hollow of Catherine's throat while bringing her hands to her chest. She gently caressed her breasts through the fabric of her bra until Catherine breathed, "Harder. I like it harder Sara."

Sara's breath caught at the words and she obliged, gradually increasing the pressure as she kneaded her breasts before quickly pulling the cups of her bra down. Sara licked around a nipple before blowing, causing goosebumps to appear on Catherine's arms. Sucking reverently on one breast, Sara lifted herself to move down, kissing Catherine's stomach and dipping her tongue into her bellybutton.

Facing Catherine's hips, Sara lightly ran her fingertips over her hipbones before spreading her legs. She placed her mouth directly over Catherine's clit, giving her a few, intense seconds of oral pressure through her underwear. When she pulled back, Catherine's legs spread farther, and she let out a muffled noise somewhere between a sob and a groan.

Hooking her fingers in the sides of Catherine's panties, Sara pressed Catherine's legs back together to slide the fabric over her thighs. Sara ran her fingers down the crease of Catherine's thigh where her leg joined her body. Raising herself to look the now panting Catherine in the eye, Sara gave her a passionate kiss, left hand stroking a nipple as her right hand finally slid into her, pumping rhythmically. Catherine gasped and stifled a groan, tightening her grip on Sara's shoulders. Sara increased her speed, using her thumb to stroke the bundle of nerves above Catherine's opening. After the prolonged teasing, Catherine was desperate and bit Sara's shoulder to keep from crying out. Catherine came fast and hard, hips raised off the bed.

As Catherine calmed, Sara continued the motion of her fingers, stroking gently. As soon as Catherine's breathing returned to normal, Sara gently removed her bra and smiled at the blonde. She then slid back down Catherine's body and placed her mouth on Catherine's center, gently sucking, building up her orgasm. She teased with her tongue, first swirling her tongue in a circle and then flicking from side to side, trying to find Catherine's favourite movement. Sara slowly and lovingly brought Catherine over the edge again. Breathing heavily, the blonde moaned softly, arched off the bed into Sara's mouth, tangling her fingers in the brown hair.

Catherine laid back, eyes still closed, every nerve on fire. When she opened her eyes and smiled at Sara, the brunette took her in her arms. Catherine snuggled into Sara's side, kissing her ribcage. Sara let a hand wander over her body, stroking gently.

Catherine spoke first.

"That was incredible. I've never been touched like that. So… thoroughly? Thank you."

"You don't ever need to thank me, baby. I love doing that. I want to kiss every inch of you. I love it when I can feel you and taste you and hear you react. Have you relaxed at all?"

"Ohhh yeah…" Catherine said.

The two women quickly threw on T-shirts and boxers in case of surprise by Lindsey and snuggled back into bed. Catherine slipped a hand under Sara's T-shirt to stroke her bare stomach and kissed her cheek. As she drifted off, Sara heard her mutter softly,

"Next time, I'll return the favour."


End file.
